onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Daruma
Daruma is a cookie-cutter shark fishman and an officer of the New Fishman Pirates. Appearance Daruma is a small fishman, being the smallest one amongst the officers of the crew by far, as well as one of the smallest fishmen that appeared so far in the series. He has circular eyes, a flat nose and sharp teeth; his arms are notably larger than his hands. On his right arm is located a tattoo of the New Fishman Pirates' Jolly Roger. He sports a distinctive head gear composed of a hat similar to an aviator's, with two massive protrusion on both sides of his head, pointing upwards, and decorated on the front, paired with a plumed crest on top of it, similar to those found on ancient Roman and Greek helmets. He also wears a dark, sleeve and zipperless open jacket with a fur collar and a pair of bermuda shorts. As a teenager, he wore a large, dark top hat with a strange creature imprinted on the front, somehow reminiscent of both a mollusc and a standard Jolly Roger's skull, a simple A-shirt with spots on the upper part, just below the neck, and dark shorts Personality He appears to be violent and hungry as he says they should "gnash up" the escaping humans' meat. Like Hordy Jones and the other officers, he follows Arlong's ideals and despises humans as well as Otohime's ideals. He is not above using threats to force the Fishman Island citizens to comply and follow the New Fishman Pirates. Ablities and Powers As an officer of the New Fishman Pirates, Daruma has control over his lower-ranked subordinates. Daruma has shown himself having very strong jaws able to crush Stone walls. Despite his small size, Daruma is still a fishman, and thus possesses ten times the strength of an average human, and even more underwater; being an officer, he may be even stronger than that. History Past While the future officers of the New Fishman Pirates were growing up in the Fishman District, they read about Fisher Tiger's exploits at Mariejois. They cheer the Sun Pirates on thinking that their goal was to destroy humans. Fishman Island Arc He is seen in Noah along with the rest of the officers and Hordy Jones. As Gyro and his crew are attempting to flee Fishman Island after sworing loyalty to the New Fishman Pirates upon entry to Fishman Island, Daruma suggests they "gnash up" the escaping humans. He is later seen when Jones and Vander Decken IX make an alliance, saying two very powerful people have just teamed up. As Hordy Jones and Vander Decken IX goes to the Ryugu Palace, Daruma and the other officers go spread terror at other locations. Daruma goes to Candy Factory Town on the northwest side of the island. As the invasion of Fishman Island commences, Daruma is seen forcing the citizens to step on a fumi-e of Queen Otohime. The citizens reluctantly complied. Daruma comments on how boring it is. Trivia * His name comes from daruma-zame (ダルマザメ), the Japanese name for cookie-cutter shark. External Links *Cookiecutter Shark - Wikipedia article about the type of Fishman Daruma is. Site Navigation Category:Fishmen Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Antagonists Category:New Fishman Pirates Category:Grand Line Characters